Edward Gets Sick!
by TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb01
Summary: Edward gets sick, and everything goes downhill from there. Bella gets mysteriously sick. What's wrong with her? STORY DISCONTINUED!
1. Something Isn't Right

A/N: I don't own Twilight. How depressing...

Chapter 1

E POV

It was 2:30 in the afternoon. School was almost over, and I was happy about that. Suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness roll over me. I shrugged it off, then realized something. I'm a vampire. I looked over at Alice, who looked at me worried. I tried reading her mind, but she blocked her thoughts. I raised my hand. " I don't feel well, may I go to the nurse?" I asked, everyone looking back at me. "Sure, Edward. Alice, do you mind going with him?" Alice got up, and walked over to me and I got up, nearly passing out. Mike Newton looking at me and started laughing.

APOV

As we walked to the nurse's office, Edward starting tripping over air. He was really scaring me. I didn't understand how this was happening. "Why don't we just sign out and go home instead of hiding out in the hallway all day?" Edward said. Oh, crap. I didn't block my thoughts. I instantly starting singing "You are my sunshine" in French. He looked at me like I was crazy, and I shrugged. "Okay, we'll do that." I went into the main office, leaving Edward out in the hallway. "My brother isn't feeling to well, may I take him home?" The receptionist nodded, but not before asking me, "Did you get contacts?". I wish people would quit asking me this! "No. Have a nice day." She stared into my eyes as I turned around. I turned around just in time to see Edward collapsing to the floor in a vision.

E POV

I felt so dizzy. I felt as if I was going to pass out. Alice came running back out, pushing me to the door. I saw double of everything, and as soon as we were out of the camera's views, she picked me up and ran. The last thing I saw before passing out was my brothers and sister running behind Alice.

A/N: Please, if you read, review! It would make my day! Please tell me if there are any mistakes! Thank you!


	2. Spanish Flu is back?

_**A/N: **_

**Me: I own you, Edward, face it!**

**Edward: Nope, you don't.**

**Stephanie: I do! *bitch slaps me***

**Me: Okay, I only own the books, movies, and soundtracks. But I wish I owned Edward...**

C POV

I was worried. Not only about Edward, but about Bella. It's been an hour, and Edward is still out. I figured out what was wrong with him, but I can't tell them the news until he wakes. Bella won't stop bawling, and Esme isn't having too much luck calming her down. Jasper has tried, but her emotions are to strong. I hear a knock on the door. It's Alice. "Come in." I saw, putting down my book. "I can't see Edward's future" she said, sobbing. "Come here," I said, pulling her into a hug. Jasper was at the door, and I waved him away. He stood there. Then I noticed the look on his face. Something is wrong. I heard a thud, and Esme screaming.

Es POV

Bella was hyperventalating. I didn't understand how to get her to breath again! Jasper went to get Carlisle, and she collapsed to the floor. I screamed in shock, and Carlisle was at my side immediatly. "Oh!" he exclaimed, picking Bella up and laying her on the couch. I heard someone coughing, but ignored it, staring at Bella. Carlisle dissapeared.

Ed POV

I woke up, coughing. When I stopped, Carlisle and Alice where at my side. "I know what's wrong." Carlisle murmured, picking me up. I was in the living room in a flash, and he sat me down next to an unconsious Bella. "What-" I was going to ask what happened, but I started coughing, which led to gagging, which led to a bucket being shoved in my face. Rose got it to me just in time. When I opened my eyes, Bella was sitting next to me, and there was blood in the bucket. I realized something. I hadn't been hunting in about a month. Jasper winced, sensing my emotions. "You okay, Edward?" Bella asked. I shook my head no. "No" I replyed, weak. "Carlisle, you said you know what's wrong." He took a deep, unnessisary breath. "The venom from being changed is supposed to heal whatever is wrong with the person, wether an injury or sickness. In Edward's case, it was almost too late, meaning-" I cut him off, finishing his sentence. "I'm sick, and I'm turning human." "Yes. You are turning human, and the sickness will be spread. It's the Spanish Flu, Edward. That means Bella is at risk, and so is the school, because you were there." "The Spanish Flu is back," Alice replied weakly.

**A/N: Please no flames. I'm kinda new to fanfiction. Please review! **


	3. Newton?

Edward Gets Sick!

Chapter 3

_**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ALL ESME'S AND BELLA'S POV, AND THIS IS AT BELLA'S HOUSE!**_

_**I don't own Twilight... Wippiee...**_

_Previously:_

_"Yes. You are turning human, and the sickness will be spread. It's the Spanish Flu, Edward. That means Bella is at risk, and so is the school, because you were there." "The Spanish Flu is back," Alice replied weakly._

Es POV:

I took Bella home that night. She said Charlie was visiting Renee' in Florida, and wouldn't be back for a month. We both knew that in a months time, either Edward and Bella would be dead, or we'd change them, or the Spanish Flu will spread and-. My thoughts were inturupted by a phone ringing, and Bella went to pick it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hey dad. Yeah, I'm sick, but it's fine. You don't have to come back, dad. Okay, bye." I looked at her. Her heart starting skipping beats and her face turned white. I looked where she was looking and saw a boy walking up to her door. "Go upstairs, and don't come down until I say to." she told me. I listened, going into her room.

B POV:

It was Mike Newton. What was he doing here! I opened the door, and stepped out to the porch. "Hey," he said, coming closer to me. "Don't you dare touch me, Mike. Emmett's here and he isn't afraid to kill you." I knew he wasnt, but hey, it worked! "Hows Cullen doing?" "What's that to you. You know what, just get out of my driveway and go crawling back to Jessica, like you always do. (A/N: I can't remember if he dates her in the book or not, so if not, tell me. But for the sake of this story, he is.) He turned and walked back to his car. "I don't know what you see in Cullen. He's never around long enough to say he loves you. He left you! Don't you see that Bella, HE LEFT YOU!" He screamed the last part, getting into his car. All the memories started coming back, overwhelming me. As he drove down the road, I collapsed to the ground, twisting my ankle as I did.

Es POV:

Mike left, screaming at Bella. I heard a light thud, and I ran down and opened the door to see Bella laying there. I know he didn't touch her, but he must have overwhelmed her when he yelled that Edward left. I picked her up and put her in her bed, leaving a note:

Dear Bella,

I have to hunt, and check up on Edward. I'll send one Carlisle over to check on you, and Jasper wants to see you, he told me that when we left. I don't know how you landed when you collapsed, so Carlisle will check you over.

Love,

Esme.

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of all of the chapters, I use wordpad, so it doesn't split into pages, so I don't really know how much I have typed. If you have any ideas, please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Bella's hurt Who did it?

_**A/N: AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT... THERE IS SOME CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER...**_

Ca POV

Esme came back, telling me that Bella had collapsed and I needed to make sure she was alright. Edward's eyes practically popped out of his head. He starting coughing into a napkin, pulling it back to see spots of blood. Jasper immediatly went out of the room, and so did Alice. Esme left to go hunting, and I left to check on Bella

**20 minutes later**

When I walked into the house, I could smell blood. I ran up to Bella's room, and she wasn't there. I started to panic, checking the bathroom and Charlie's room. I went downstairs into the kitchen and there she was, laying on the floor and a knife laying beside her. I took out my phone and called Jacob, no one answering. As I started checking for wounds, the door burst open, and in came Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Esme. Wait, Edward? "Jasper, hold your breath if you can't take it." I said, looking over at her body. What I saw terrified me. Her ankle was twisted, and there was a cut running across her stomach. It was pretty deep. Edward stumbled over, sitting on the floor next to me. "What... happened?" he asked, very faint and weak. "I don't know, do you Alice?" "No, I couldn't see anything." Just then Jacob came running through the door, Billy stuck outside. "What did you do, mutt?" Rosalie hissed. "Nothing! I didn't do anything! Sam was watching her house, blondie! That's why the leech couldn't see anything!" He yelled back. "Did you just call me a leech?" Alice asked, upset. "Okay, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really sorry, Alice. I'm scared." Alice ran out of the house, sobbing. "Nice one, dog!" Rosalie shouted. "GUYS!" I yelled. "Can't we focus on the task at hand! We need to call 911, now!" I yelled, getting out my phone and tossing it to Jacob, who called them.

Bella's POV

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. My ankle and stomach hurt. I looked over to see Esme sitting next to Edward's bed. What? Edward's in the hospital now, too? I looked over to see Alice sobbing, Jacob staring off into space, and Rosalie looking worried. Carlisle walked in, noticing I was awake. "How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked, everyone turning to me. "In pain." I said, weakly. I noticed that my chest felt tight, and I felt dizzy. I then realized why. " Am I," I started asking, not being able to finish. "No, hun, your not sick. Edward has this mask on that won't spread it." Esme replied, looking at Edward. " When can I go home?" I asked. "Now, actually, I just finished signing you out." Carlisle said, while a nurse came in with a wheelchair, going to Edward, and putting him in it. "Sorry, Dr. Cullen. That was the last wheelchair. She can walk." said the nurse, leaving the room. "Well, that's rude!" I said, looking at Carlisle. "I have no idea what her problem is." He said, walking after her. Edward started coughing, looking over at me. I looked away. I couldn't look, I couldn't take seeing him like that. Carlisle came back in, without another wheelchair. "She's hiding the one behind the desk." He said. "Sorry, Bella. I don't know what we're going to do. I have no clue why she doesn't like you, and still, that's no reason to-" He was stopped by a pad of paper being thrown at me. It hit me in the head, and I picked it up. Bella, Why'd you look away from me? You act like I'm covered in guts and blood. If your not going to be supportive to me, we can break up. You can date that Newton guy Rose has been telling me about. She says that you love him. Just forget it, we're done. Edward. I dropped the note pad. How could things have gone this wrong? I looked over at Edward, and he looked at Rose. Mad. "You. Little. Bitch!" he growled, coughing. "Haha, I can't believe you fell for it." she said, laughing. "Bella, love, I'm-" "DON'T! Just DON'T!" I yelled. "I can't believe you'd think for a SECOND I loved him! That is SICK!"

Ca POV:

Bella woke up then, screaming. Edward looked over worried, from his bed. "Jasper, calm her down," I said, walking over to Bella. She stopped screaming, and started breathing again. " It's okay, hunny. It was just a nightmare. Your alright." Esme said, playing with Bella's hair. Edward tapped on the glass of the quarrentine room. Bella looked over, closing her eyes. Her heart started racing, and Jasper couldn't calm her down. "Bella, please, calm down. Your going to hurt your-" She screamed in pain. Damn it. I can't do anything now. I called for a nurse, and she brought in pain medication that would help Bella sleep. After about 5 minutes, we got the needle in her, and in about 10 minutes, she was asleep.

_**A/N: Hope that was longer than the others, haha. Please, please, PLEASE review! I've seen so many views to my story, but only a few reviews. Please review, that makes me feel good about my story! If I spelled any words wrong, please tell me.. It's summer and I really have lost my spelling skills. I also am doing this on word pad... oh well..**_


	5. Bella did WHAT!

A/N: So for any of you confused about the last chapter, Bella's POV in the last chapter where Rose ''tricked'' Edward and he ''broke up'' with Bella was a dream. That never really happened. I'm sorry for the confusion.

B POV:

I woke up, panting. I was in the hospital still, and Edward in his little glass room. Then I noticed something, Edward wasn't there. No one was. There was a note on my stomach, and I picked it up.

Bella,

We are afraid that Edward won't last the night. We took him to our house, trying to figure out what to do. You were out from that medication for a week tonight. I will come and get you if anything goes wrong.

Love,

Jasper.

I never thought I'd ever get a note from Jasper. I felt the room get cold, and I looked up to see Jasper. "Bella, Carlisle checked you out of the hospital. You can go home." He said, a nurse bringing in a wheelchair. "Oh, gosh, there goes the air conditioner again. We have got to get that fixed! It's always getting cold in here!" she said, turning and leaving. Jasper help me into the wheelchair, and into the car. The nurse got the wheelchair and we drove home.

**30 minutes later**

I made Jasper drive slow, which was hard on him. When we got to the house, he carried me up the stairs. He layed me on the couch, and at that moment, everyone came flying into the room. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Except one person. Edward. I missed him, and I couldn't think of what would happen if he died. "Bella, do you remember how your stomach got cut?" Carlisle asked, looking at Esme. "I did it." I said, looking Carlisle in the eye. Everyone nearly screamed. Alice did, and let me tell ya, it hurts like hell! "Why would you do that? Are you that stupid?" asked Edward from down the hallway. Carlisle rushed over to him, helping him onto the chair beside me. "I did it because I needed to." I said, looking at the floor. "Why would you need to?" "Because, I need the pain." The words that came out of my mouth stunned everyone, and Edward went into a coughing spell. Even Rosalie was shocked. "Bella, you don't need pain." Esme said, looking at me. "Yes I do. Whenever you all left, Alice had seen me jump off a cliff... into water... everytime I did something wreckless or stupid, I saw him. I don't know if I was crazy or what. Anyway, when I cause myself pain, I see him. And Edward, to answer the question you asked me earlier, yes, I am that stupid." I said, getting up and walking down the steps, limping from the boot on my ankle. "I'm just that stupid that I'd ever think to trust you, Edward." I concluded, leaving.

A/N: I know, it sucks, but I'm at my house and my laptop is old, and missing three keys... anyway, sorry its so short.


	6. Authors Note 2

A/N: I'm super duper sorry guys! I'm typing this on my really old laptop that

doesn't have anything that works besides Notepad. I have some bad news, but

that will be posted in the next Chapter if you all review saying you want to

know. And for any people that say this is stupid, why would you even review if

you don't like it! Just don't! And to the one person that cussed me out, you

little bi***! I'm 16, not 11. I have self harmed for 3 years, and when you say

my story's stupid, or cuss me out, it DOESN'T HELP! This is just an authors

note, and a chapter will be uploaded later tonight. Please review, and I'm

sorry for not updating, I was grounded. LOL. It's soo easy to talk my mom into

giving me my laptop back, hehe.. I just annoy her like crazy. LOL. I love her,

and she loves me so don't say "One day your going to need your mom and she

won't be there" because I've heard it all before. The reason why I'm not going

to be posting until tonight is because I have to go grocery shopping with my

parents and then on Notepad, I'll have to combine three chapters, so hopefully

it will be long. From now on, since the chapters are so short, I'm going to do

100 chapters, if it will let me. If not, 80. I'm also going to start combining two

chapters, so that way it will be a little longer. Thanks for favoriting, following,

and reviewing! I love you all so much! Review, and please don't get mad if it

takes me a couple days to update, I'M SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL!


	7. Bella's Dream

_**A/N: The bad news will not be posted until I get 3 reviews saying you want to know. The italic part is a dream.**_

B POV

_I walked out. I walked out. Am I that damn stupid? God, I have to go back and appolagize. I can't stand the guilt I'm feeling. It's been 2 weeks, and I don't even know if Edward's still alive. I went into full depression mode, and Charlie has to force feed me. I end up throwing it back up half the time. I don't mean to do it, I just worry so much it makes me sick. _

_"Charlie, I'm going to the Cullens" I finally said. I haven't talked in 2 weeks._

_"Okay, Bella, but be careful" He said, upset. "What's wrong, you've always called me Bells." I said, worried. I walked over to him. "Bella, Edward's dead." He said. "What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. H-he's not d-dea-dead." I said, backing up. "Your lying. Your lying to me." I cried, running to the door. "Bella!" He called, but I slammed the door, getting in my truck. I drove to the Cullens._

_Once, I was there, Carlisle came to the door. I stayed in my truck, sobbing. What have I gotten myself into? I calmed down, looking over to see Jasper beside Carlisle and Esme behind both of them. I got out of my truck, walking to the door. I was really dizzy all of a sudden, and the last thing I saw before collapsing was Carlisle turning away and Edward appearing at the door. _

_Ed POV_

_I didn't understand why Carlisle turned away until he came back with his bag. Emmett started yelling at Jasper. I read his mind, he wanted her to pass out. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't, I wasnt strong enough. It took everything in me just to read his mind. I'm turning human, and my power is getting really weak. I started falling back, but Esme caught me. _

_"I'm fine, Esme. I promise." I lied. I wasn't fine. "Edward, I lost one son, I can't lose another." She said. Everyone looked over at me. "Carlisle, go help Bella. I'll be in my room." I said, walking up the stairs into my room._

_B POV_

_When I woke up, I was laying on a couch. Then I realized it was the couch at my house. I was so confused. Then I sat up. Charlie's eyes were bloodshot, and Carlisle was sitting beside him. "What's going on?" I asked. Carlisle walked over to me, and whispered in my ear. _

_"Your dead"_

"NO!" I yelled, bolting up in bed. Why do I keep having nightmares like this? They are so realistic! I didn't understand. I quickly took in my surroundings. I was in Charlie's room. The phone rang downstairs, and I hobbled down the steps to get the phone. My ankle was throbbing, and I nearly fell. I picked up the phone just in time.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Carlisle."

"Oh, hey, what's going on?"

"Bella, Edward's nearly dead. We need you to make this dissision. We can change Edward, because he's fully human. He said he doesn't want to be changed unless you agree to come back." He talked really fast.

"Change him. I can't promise that I will come back, but I might. It's not that I don't want to, just that Charlie won't let me out of the house because he's afraid I'm going to leave again."

"Isn't he away?" Alice was talking.

"Yea, why?" I heard a car horn in my driveway. Alice.

I hung up the phone, running out to her. I got in her car, and we drove to her house.

**_A/N: It would have been longer, but it's 1:30 in the morning, and I can barley keep my eyes open. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!_**


	8. Chapter 10

A/N: This could very well be the last chapter. I will have a new story up hopefully tonight or tomorrow. No one's PM'd or reviewed. I know, your probably busy, but I really need somone to tell me what they think, or I don't have anything to write about trying to correct mistakes. The bad news will be posted when AT LEAST one person reviews. Guys, the bad news isn't about the story, it's about my life. I really need you all to hear it. PLEASE review! I have to admit, I cried when I wrote this.

B POV

When we got to the Cullen's, I nearly had a heart attack. I could hear Edward screaming and yelling. Then again, the house was mainly glass. "Bella, your really hot!" Carlisle exclaimed. I jumped, I had no idea he was infront of me. "Yeah, so what?" I asked, looking up at him. "Bella, your normally warm to us, not hot." He said, and my brain finally caught up. "It's probably just the flu-"

"Bella, you might have the Spanish Flu." Carlisle said. Now that I thought about it, I might. " I'm fine. Have you changed Edward yet?" "No, we haven't. That screaming is from the pain. Carlisle ran out of morphine." Jasper said, walking over to me. "Bella, there have been about 30 people come in that got diagnosed with the Spanish Flu." "Renee and Phil have it too" Alice said fast, flying over to Jasper at the doorway. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "And Charlie died this morning from it." Rose said sharply. "Okay, I know you hate me and all- wait hold on, what?" I gasped. "No, no he's not dead. Tell me she was just trying to piss me off." "Well, I could, but that would be lying." Emmett said, looking over at me. "Alice, take me home." I said, walking back to her car. "Bella, just stay here for a few days." Jasper said, walking to me."Fine. Someone, just go take care of Edward." I said, and with that, everyone was gone. I was alone.

**Two Hours Later. (A/N: Still Bella's POV)**

I sat in the bathroom, going through the drawers. Everyone went hunting, and I was left with writhing and screaming in pain Edward. Finally, Jasper calmed him down somehow, so he didn't scream, just wiggled around. Alot. I swear, if he wasn't strapped down, he would have been flopping around on the floor. I found what I was looking for. A razor. I don't know why they had this. I placed the blade on my wrist, pressing it. I slid it slowly, as blood dripped onto the floor. I made sure it wasnt on the rug. I made 2 more cuts, but not to deep to where I would bleed out, just enough for the pain to be bad. I took the toilet paper and tighty squeezed my wrist to slow the bleeding. About 10 minutes later, the cuts stopped bleeding. The third cut was a little bit deeper than I had wanted it to be, and bled more than the others. A lot more. I felt a little lightheaded as I walked to the couch. I pulled down my long sleeves over the bandages that Carlisle had in his office. I was sure they were going to smell the blood, but I could say I just hit my wrist on something in the drawer. I heard the door open, and everyone walking in. "I saw what you did, genius!" Alice screetched, running over to me. "Okay, so what?" "SO! WHAT IF WE CAME BACK WITHOUT ANY LUCK OF FINDING AN ANIMAL! REMEMBER WHAT JASPER DID! REMEMBER THAT, BELLA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" She yelled, in my face. "Alice! That was way to far!" Esme said, dragging her outside. "She's right, you now. I did almost kill you."

"Almost, but you didn't. What happed between you and me was nothing-"

"Nothing!?"

"Nothing compared to James, or Edward leaving. You almost attacking me was just a splinter. With James it was a deep cut. But, with Edward, it was Hell. It was fire, it was burning, it was agony." I said, staring at the wall. "It was also the moment I realized something. You can't trust anyone. You can't depend on anyone too much, because all they do is stab you in the back. That's what EVERYONE in this family just did." I said, getting up and walking to the door. When I walked past Esme and Alice, they looked at me. "Do you want a ride home, sweetheart?" Esme asked. Why was she being so nice after what I just said? "No, I'll call Jake." I said, pulling out my phone.

Jac POV

My phone rang from my pocket. I was in my car, on the way to pick up Bella. Alice had called me, telling me everything she had seen in her vision. I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, hearing Edward whimpering from pain. Bella ran up to me, jumping up to me. I took her to my house, and we fell asleep on the couch.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy, short ending. I didn't know what to write. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Haha, please?


	9. Chapter 11 WITH BAD NEWS!

A/N: This is what I've been teasing you all about. The bad news. Saturday I went to the doctors, because I really hadn't been feeling good AT ALL! It was like stomach flu, but 10 times worse. Okay, brace yourself. I got diagnosed with Leukimia... If I spelled that wrong, sorry! If you don't know what it is, it's cancer. I have a 10% so far of dying. Don't worry, I'll kick it's ass! I had chemo Sunday and let me tell ya, it feels like you've got hit with a train. You throw up EVERYTHING! I couldn't keep down water at all! I went in at like, 5 in the morning, it takes 2 hours, and came home around 12... I updated, as you know. I get the chemo once a month, so Sunday September 22, (One week from my B-day!) I WON'T update until that Thursday. Yeah, so, that's the bad new. ON WITH DA STORY! :)

Bella POV:

I woke up on the floor of Jakes house. He was on the couch across from me. Why was I on the floor? "Jake, you up?" I asked, he rolled over and opened his eyes, laughing. "That floor comfy?" he asked. "Nope, not at all!" I exclaimed, getting up. "Where's Billy?" I asked, seeing his bedroom door open. "How'd you know he was gone?" he asked, getting up. "When I used to stay here, Jake, he'd always sleep with the door closed. Remember?" I asked, teasing. "Yeah, yeah. I remember. He's arranging Charlie's funeral. They flew him over this morning. I feel for that poor pilot." He said, walking over to me. "I really miss him," I said, looking at the floor. "Yeah, and It's all that leech's fault. If he wouldn't have ever came back-"

"JAKE! If he would have NEVER came back, I would be DEAD! Don't you get it! I wouldn't be standing right here! You still don't understand, do you? He COMPLETES me!"

"He left you, Bella!" he yelled.

"HE LEFT BECAUSE HE WANTED TO PROTECT ME!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? HE MIGHT HAVE JUST LEFT BECAUSE HE GOT TIRED OF BEING AROUND A PATHETIC HUMAN!" He yelled. Ouch. That stung. Bad.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You know I didn't mean that. I just go so far!" He started appolagizing.

"No. You meant that. You'd rather have me be dead then one of them," I said, qouting him.

"Bella, please! I'm sorry!"

"I've heard that one to many times from you, Jacob." I said, walking out. "Take me home!" I screamed.

E POV

The pain! Oh my god, it was worse than the first time I got changed. I was awake now, a vampire again. A newborn vampire again. They told me what had happened with Bella, and what she said.

A/N: Short, I know, but I didn't know what to write, and I don't really feel good. Also, I am looking for someone that will check my stories and fix any mistakes. I will PM that person a random chapter, that way you won't know what the next chapter will be. I have a certain people in mind, so if you get PM'd, please respond. Also, if you would like to, PM me. Don't tell me in the reviews. You will PM me the edited verison, and if I find that you have posted the chapter, or emailed it to someone, you will be blocked, reported, etc. Please, don't do that. I have trusted you, haha! I will take 2 people. One from me PMing them, and one from SOMEONE ELSE PMing me. I will update tonight if I can! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 12

A/N: So, in my last chapter, you saw the bad news. Hehe, yeah.. the 10% chance of dying is SUPPOSED TO BE 30%. Sorry, guys! Please review! Just take a minute to type what you want me to do! It's easy as that!

B POV:

When I got home, I walked into Charlie's room. Then, I heard a knock at the door. I jumped, screaming. "One minute!" I yelled, limping down the stairs. My ankle still hurt. I opened the door and there was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward was at the end of the driveway. "I've got him calm, so he shouldn't do any-" I slammed the door in their faces. I felt terrible. Not just in guilt, but in health. Ugh, I felt so dizzy. I shook it off and opened the door. "Good news, the Flu's gone." Esme said, looking at me. "Yeah, and you never got it!" Alice squeeled. Wait, why was I feeling so bad? "Good. Now leave. I don't feel like being around anyone." I said, starting to shut the door, but Rose caught it. "Okay, listen. You may think that I hate you, but I really do love you. Your like the sister I never had, but seriously, would you stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself?" She spat. "Yeah, that sounds like love, Rose!" I hissed back. "Don't talk to her like that!" Emmett boomed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said slowly. "Did you understand what I said?" I enphazised (A/n: don't know how to spell that...) the words slowly. Emmett got even mad, and started flying at me. Not again! Jasper tried stopping him, but he was too strong. Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme finally caught him, Jasper calmed him down, and Alice stood infront of me. "Oh, my, god! Bella, I'm so sorry!" Emmett yelled walking up to hug me. I slammed to door. "Come on, Bella," he said, knocking on the door.

"Go away." I said. I sat on the floor, hugging one knee to my chest, my hurt ankle laying flat. They left after 30 minutes, and I fell asleep there.

*Bella Wakes Up*

"Hey, kiddo, wake up. Your infront of the door." Charlie said. I stood up, but then it hit me. Charlie!? "Dad, your alive?" I asked. This had to be a dream. "Yeah, that body they identified as mine, not me. Sorry, Bells. I bet I scared you all." He said, hugging me. "I'm going to the Cullen's."

"You have school today, Bells," he said.

"I know, but I don't feel well. At all. Plus, Carlisle was thinking about keeping everyone home today until Edward feels better." I wasn't a good liar, I didn't feel good, but my voice cracked at the end. I hoped he didn't catch it. "Sure, Bells. I'll drive you."

The car ride there was silent. I was sure this wasn't a dream. I knocked on the door when Charlie left and Carlisle came to the door. "Charlie's still alive. I'm so happy for you" He said.

Then I woke up. Charlie really was dead. I cried, laying there on the floor infront of the door. Then I heard a knock as I slowly stood up. I opened it to see...

A/N: Short, I know. I've been dizzy and weak and just plain BLECH for about an hour. I took some medicane, (Okay if I spelled THAT wrong, something's wrong with me...) and I feel better now, it just took me to hours to write JUST this! My brain just feels fried, and my whole body feels like noodles. I'm really sorry for the short chapters.


	11. Important authors note!

_**PLEASE READ THE A/N!**_

_**A/N: Okay, so this is in bold and italiziced for a reason... ITS IMPORTANT! There will be a new story tonight, and a other new story uploaded Saturday or Monday! If I don't update every day, it's because of school. IF THERE IS A COMPLICATION WITH MY HEALTH I COULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WEEK OR TWO OR MAYBE A MONTH! I WILL STILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN IN THE HOSPITAL! IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR UP TO A WEEK OR TWO WEEKS, DON'T FLIP OUT ON ME! If I'm in the hospital and I notice that I've got NO REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET A REVIEW! Don't think I won't see a PM if you private message me. I will. ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_**Also, if you know what I should do in the next chapter, tell me, because I don't know what should happen! Should Edward get sick again? Should Charlie still be alive? Should all of the Cullen's leave again? TELL MEH!**_


	12. Chapter 14

A/N: Please read and review, and I don't own Twilight... That's depressing...

B POV

I opened the door to see...

Jacob. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled, slamming the door. "Bella, I never meant what I said! I got mad!" Exuse after excuse. I stood at the door for about 15 minutes. "Bella, fine. I'm leaving now." he said, upset. Good, he finally got the message. Suddenly, I felt really nauseous. I got up and walked as fast as I could to the bathroom, throwing up everything I had last eaten. When I flushed the toilet, I felt cold hands on my back. It startled me, and I jumped. It was Edward! "What? How? Why?" I barley even said in a whisper. His eyes weren't red, they were that beautiful topaz gold I fell in love with. He smiled that crooked smile that always made my heart stop. "Ask Carlisle," he said, getting up. I followed him to the couch, and sat down on Charlie's old chair. But I sat on something. His gun. How'd I not notice this sooner? I took it in my hands, and found that it was loaded. I quickly got up and walked over to his belt. The bullets were there, and so was a gun. I immediatly dropped the one in my hands, jumping back. Searing pain went up my ankle and leg, but I was numb. I could barley feel it. I went upstairs to his room, and saw something that scared the living shit out of me. There was blood on the bed, wall, and floor. I almost had a heart attack when Edward ran up beside me. Then I saw it. Charlie's feet sticking out from under the bed. He didn't go to Florida.

A/N: Short, I know. But its 10:10 at night and I'm really sick and tired... sorry guys!


	13. Chapter 15

**A/N: Today was my first day back at school... I almost passed out in gym, and I nearly fell asleep 8th period. No, they did not force me to participate in gym, I wanted to. Anyway, onto the story. **

B POV

Charlie's feet were sticking out from under the bed. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO! This isn't happening! This is all just a dream. I would wake up anytime now.

It wasn't a dream. I went back downstairs, walking out the door. I could hear them debating on who goes with me. It was Carlisle. I stopped walking and stood there. I turned around to face him. Edward's head was peaking out of the door. Carlisle pulled me into a hug, and I cried. After about 10 minutes of standing there and me crying, he finally spoke. "Bella. Listen to me. Bella!" I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face. "Charlie may be gone, but you will always have us. Bella, I could never replace your father, but if you let me and the rest of the family in, we could be as good as Charlie." He had a point. "I'll eventually die. Edward won't change me, and there is no way he would allow any of you to change me," I said, looking at the ground.

"So what? We'd do it while he was hunting!" yelled Emmett from the porch. I laughed, hugging Carlisle again. I suddenly felt really dizzy, and stumbled a little bit. "I'm fine." I said, before anyone could ask. "Bella, you do feel a little warmer than usual," said Carlisle, growing consirned. (A/N: This is why I need a proofreading person... ugh!) "I said I was-" suddenly, everything went black.

A/N: Short! I know! Ugh! If anyone would mind giving me some tips and what you want to see happen. I can't think straight! This story might go on hold, but if it does, it will only be for about 4-6 days until the side affects from the chemo wear off... Sorry guys! Read and Review!


	14. Authors Note I'm really upset

I'm really upset about a review I got. I'm not faking cancer, there's no reason I would. I really don't need people saying that. I lost someone this year (Talia Castellano) to cancer. No way would I fake it. I'm putting this story on hold. I didn't do that just for reviews, I'm not that stupid. THE STORY IS ON HOLD FOR A COUPLE DAYS!


	15. Authors Note (again)

**Hey, guys. This IS the author. Thanks for the people that do believe me. The next chapter will be up later. Here I am, laying in a freaking bed because I'm so damn sore! I had to walk around all of yesterday, and today, with the freaking help of the leukemia, I'M SORE! LOL, so anyways, the next chapter should be up later, but it might not because I'm really not feeling to great...**

**If any of you were wondering, I have acute leukemia. If you want to know what it is, here's something I copied off of WebMD...**

Font size:

AAA

Share this:

Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (ALL)

Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) is a type of cancer that causes the body to make too many white blood cells (lymphocytes). But these lymphocytes, called leukemia cells, cannot fight infection very well.

When leukemia cells build up in the blood and bone marrow, there is less room for healthy blood cells. This can cause infections, anemia, and easy bleeding.

**ALL usually gets worse quickly.** It is sometimes referred to as acute lymphocytic leukemia.

ALL is the most common type of childhood leukemia. It usually occurs in children ages 2 through 5 years. **It may also occur in adults**. ALL is the most successfully treated type of childhood leukemia.

Symptoms of ALL in children and adults include fever, weakness or feeling tired, bruising or bleeding easily, pinpoint spots under the skin from bleeding, bone pain, and loss of appetite.

ALL has several subtypes. A doctor can tell one from another by looking at ALL cancer cells. Each subtype has different proteins on the surface of a cell or different chromosome changes in a cell.

Knowing the type or subtype helps doctors plan the most effective treatment.

**To the people that actually believe I have cancer, thank you SO much.**

**To the people who don't believe me, go the hell away...**

**I think with the WebMD, this is the longest chapter ever, lol. Probably not, but hey. :D I bolded the most important things.. **


	16. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I'd like to ask you all something. Why would I "fake" cancer just for attention/reviews?! I'm not doing that, there's no way in HELL I would EVER do that. If you think I'm faking it and/or doing this for attention, go the hell away! I don't need it. I am going to start giving the chapters names, so if you have any ideas, please review!**_

B POV:

I woke up in a hospital. I didn't like hospitals, they weren't comfortable at all! I looked to my right to see Edward "asleep" in a chair. I didn't understand why. I looked to my left to see Renee and Phil. Phil had a back brace on. I wondered what he'd done this time. "Bella!" my mother gasped. Phil's head popped up from his book, walking over to me. "What happened to you?" I asked, slightly smiling. "Baseball hates me," he said, faking a smile. "We're going to go down and get something to eat. Edward's never going to leave, you know?" she asked, pointing at him. "Yeah. I know he won't." I said. It hurt when she said that. He's left once, maybe he'd leave again. They left, and I started thinking harder to what I had said. "_I know he won't"_ I thought. He could. Maybe he won't. Before I could go into full-scale panic attack mode, Carlisle was at my side. The heart monitor was speeding up. I looked over and Jasper was in the fetal position. "Uh, Jasper?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "Yeah?" He asked, getting up. "Don't tell anyone what just happened!" he yelled, flying out of the room.

_**A/N: Super short, but I have school tomorrow, it's 10:10 at night, and I have to get up at 5... Sorry guys! I'm going to my friend's house tomorrow, and I'll try to get on and update. Love you all! Night! (Or morning.. whatever..)**_


	17. AN NEW STORY! :D (maybe)

**A/N: Hey, guys. I've started a new story, and it's about Dance Moms. If you haven't heard/seen the show, please look it up. I've seen muliple fanfictions for Dance Moms, but I can't find it in the TV show catagory. Anyone know how to get it? If I can figure it out, I will post it. Love you all and review!**


	18. Author's FRIEND's note! URGENT!

Hey, guys. This is Sara's friend. She's in the hospital currently. She passed out last night, and they admitted her. She's getting chemo now. She said hi and she loves you all. I might be taking over her stories for a little while.

~~Peace~~


	19. I'M BACKK!

Another chapter should be up tonight.. hopefully. We did recieve some sorta bad news. They want to do a bone marrow transplant next week on Friday, and I said yes and so did my parents. There is a 50-50 chance that my body could reject the cells, and that can make me sick. I won't be on for about a month or two, but my friend will update my stories.


	20. Update STORY ON HOLD!

It's been a while, huh? Just so you all know, my name is Kara. She got the bone marrow done Friday, and they said it went great. Her body is responding to the cells, so that's good. I'll keep you all updated, and here is a note she wrote for me.

Hey everyone!

Please be nice to my friend, she is also going through cancer. In order for her to update, she needs reviews on what you all want to see. Please, no flames on either of us, we aren't in the right state of mind anymore. Love you all!

(EDIT)

Okay, so this wasn't posted, but I had to edit it. Her body responded to the cells, and she's doing so great. I, on the other hand, have gotten worse. I have a childhood cancer called neuroblastoma. They said that the cancer is shrinking, but lately I've been feeling really sick. I will not have a chapter up until I feel better. I'm sorry guys, I'm just so shaky and weak it's not funny.. Love you all!


	21. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Are you ready for another chapter? Just so you know, this IS the original author! Yupp, I'm back! Well, kind of. I have my laptop, so me AND my friend will be posting chapters. I'll update every Monday and Saturday, and she's gonna update every Wednsday and Friday. Woohoo! Please, please review, guys! I haven't seen much of a change since I left... :(**_

Bella's POV

I bursted out laughing after Jasper ran out of the room. Carlisle came in, his face full of sadness. I didn't understand why. "Bella, you know how you've been sick?" he asked, looking at Edward. "Yeah," I answered, looking at Edward. "You have-" Carlisle started, but Edward dry sobbing stopped everything. Why was he so upset? I didn't understand! Alice ran over and hugged him, and Jasper hugged him as well. "Bella you have cancer," Carlisle finished. Edward turned and walked out of the room. I was PISSED after that. Why the hell would he leave me after finding this out! That sick little bastard! Next time I see him, he's gonna die. I will get someone to do it for me!

Then it hit me.

He had once almost died.

**Soo.. I forgot to mention, my chapters are going to be really short because I'm only allowed on here for so long before I have to get off and rest. Sorry guys! I won't update until Monday, but TWO news stories will be uploaded tonight that are saved into the doc manager. Woohoo! **

**By the way, the two stories ARE twilight fanfics! YAY!**


	22. Chapter 24

**A/N: Heyyoo! Okay, so instead of doing a schedual right now, me and Kara will be uploading randomly. By the way, guys, my name's Mattia (if you know who Talia is, Mattia is also her sisters name.. lol). You will know it's me because I will have a authors note in bold, and hers will be in italic. **

Edward's POV:

Did I seriously just walk out of that room? _Edward, go back in there, now!_

Carlisle.

"I can't go back in there," I said. I seriously couldn't.

"Edward, she needs you. She was so mad that you walked out. She's bawling right now," Jasper said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I cant see her die. I can't watch her die," I said, wanting so bad to cry.

"Change me," whispered her voice. Her voice cracked, and I could tell she was about to cry again.

"I can't Bella. I don't want to see you suffer, but I can't risk killing you," I didn't want to kill her. If I did, I'd have to kill myself. Somehow.

"Carlisle can do it!" she yelled. "You'd rather me go through CANCER than CHANGE ME?" she hissed. Uh-oh.

"Bella, I can't do it," Carlisle whispered.

"What? Why?" she screeched.

"Bella, Edward is your mate. If I do it, It'd make _me_ your mate. Do you really want that?"

I sure didn't. I had no clue how he knew this.

"But, you changed everyone else!" she didn't get it, did she? No one else had a love at the time besides Esme.

"Bella, love. No one else had a mate at that point in time," I stared at her. She already looked as if she had lost ten pounds. "Bella, have you been eating?" I asked, walking to her.

"Not really, I haven't had an appitite. I sighed. I knew this was coming. I didn't want this to end badly. This was a sign I had to change her.

"Bella, I'll make you a deal. When the cancer gets so bad you can't stand it anymore, and you feel like your going to die, you tell me. I'll change you," I wanted to change her now, but I couldn't.

"Okay, Edward. I was hoping you wouldn't change me so soon. I want to go through what the other people go through. I don't want to cheat death so soon."

If it were possible, I'd be sobbing. Wait, I was. I felt something wet drip down my face. Venom. Carlisle told me that this would happen if a vampire was really upset, or scared. Bella was sobbing into my chest. I didn't want to see her suffer, but it's what she wants. Maybe.


	23. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey, guys! Just a reminder, Kara's AN's will be in italic, and mine are bold. In case you also don't know/didn't read the other authors note, Kara is my friend, and I'm the original author. Please, PLEASE read these, it helps me out so much. I am thinking about changing the title from Edward Gets Sick to something better. Kara and I came up with two different titles.**

**Kara:**

**The Downfall**

**The Light Is Gone**

**Me:**

**Heartache and Pain**

**A Long Way To Go**

_If you have ANY suggestions, please, PLEASE, PLEASE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS OR IN A__ PM!_

Okay, phew, so on with the chapter!

Bella's POV:

I can't believe I just yelled at Edward. In a hospital. Infront of so many PEOPLE! My cheeks were flaming red. Suddenly, a lurch in my stomach brought me back into the present. Carlisle looked around, making sure that no one was around.

"No cameras," he whispered to me. He picked me up and- with his vampire speed- ran to the bathroom. Edward followed, walking because a nurse had came out of a room. I leaned infront of the toilet and heaved. Nothing was coming up. I kept doing that until something did come up. Something red. I looked over at Edward, who nearly passed out.

"Calm down, it's kool-ade!" I exclaimed, throwing up some more. When I'd finally stopped, every Cullen was standing behind me. I jumped.


	24. Chapter 26

**A/N: I apologize about that last chapter. I was still working on it, but Kara got on and uploaded it. Sorry, guys!**

Bella's POV

I jumped. "Seriously, guys? Why are you so damn quiet?" I asked, flushing the toilet. Emmett smiled, but didn't laugh. Uh-oh. Emmett is always laughing. When I last got sick, he was joking around and teasing me about it. "Come on, guys. We can't just mourn over something that I could be saved from!" No one did anything. I was getting pissed. Why on earth were they all ignoring me? Then I realized something. Someone was missing.

Edward.

Jasper's POV

She noticed. I really didn't think she would. I thought she'd try to cheer us up and not even notice. I was wrong. No one had told her he'd gone hunting. She had been flipping out about us leaving again. "Bella, Edward went hunting. He didn't leave, he never would!" I explained in a rush. Rose looked over at me with an angry expression. "What?" I yelled, looking over at her.

"You shouldn't have told her!" she yelled back. "You should have let her cry or something. Jasper, he might not even come back!"

That was it. I would have attacked her if I wasn't interrupted by Bella starting to cry. "Nice going, bitch!" I yelled. Rose hissed, and Bella cried harder.

Than I did what I'd never thought I'd do as long as she was human.

I hugged her.

Edward's POV

I was hunting, but I bet Rose blabbed and said that I'm not coming back. That I'd left. Maybe I shouldn't go back, at least not yet. I couldn't sit there watching Bella suffer. Then I'd thought of something. When Rose had joined our little family, she'd promised she'd do one thing for me. I never asked her to do anything, but I had an idea now. I can make Rose be nice to Bella. That was it! I could do it! I'd need Carlisle's help, though. She'd probably deny everything when I bring it up.

Bella's POV

Jasper hugged me! He seriously got close to me since he attacked me at the party. I stood there, sobbing onto his shoulder and he never flinched back. Suddenly, a wave of happiness came over me. "Sorry, that was really sudden."

"No, no. It's fine. Thank you, Jasper," I said, hugging him. I let go, and he turned around and Alice jumped on him. I looked at Rose, who looked at Emmett, who looked at Esme, who looked at me. I smiled, and so did she. Then someone came running into the bathroom. ( **A/N: Just so you know, it was a FAMILY restroom!)**

Edward!


	25. Chapter 27

A/N:_ Aww, now it's that sad time when you remember the person doing italic author's notes is her friend. Yup, it's me. Mattia got sick, and by sick I mean she threw up all over the nurses at the hospital, LOL! I was teasing her about it earlier when she called. Sooo, anyway... she said she was fine and nothing was wrong. I think that hospital food finally caught up to her..._

Bella's POV

Edward!

"Damn it! Couldn't you have stayed away!" Rose hissed, walking out of the bathroom. I was about to hug him when I felt the food coming up, and huntched over the toilet. Edward moaned, and Carlisle came up behind me. Edward hated seeing people get sick. I guess it reminded him too much of when _he_ was sick.

"I'm fine," I choked in between gags and coughs.

Edward groaned in response.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse than they already were...

Jacob Black walks in.

Charlie's POV

I got a call from Carlisle saying Bella had cancer. I nearly had a heart attack. I called Renee, and she was there with her. I couldn't go. There was no way I could see her, laying there. I had to tell Jake, but he'd probably go all out on Cullen saying that this was somehow his fault. I had told Billy not to tell Jake, but I guess he didn't listen because Jake stormed into my house one hour later.

"Where the hell is she?' Jacob yelled. "When I see that Cullen, so help me I will kill him!" he shouted, his teeth gritted.

"Now, Jacob, don't make me arrest you!" I teased. He glared at me and stormed out of my house, slamming the door. What had gotten into that kid?

Jacob's POV

. .

Bella had cancer. I ran out of the house and went straight to Charlie's. I waited behind some trees for about 45 minutes. My anger got the best of me and I ran in, scaring the hell out of Charlie.

"Where the hell is she?' I yelled. "When I see that Cullen, so help me I will kill him!" I shouted,my teeth gritted.

"Now, Jacob, don't make me arrest you!" Charlie teased. I glared at him and stormed out of his house, slamming the door. What had gotten into me?

_A/N: Short.. I know. I need new titles for the story, SO PLEASE TELL US SOME IDEAS! _

_The title who we picked will get a shout out type thing on all 3 of my stories! (Mattia wrote this, by the way...)_

_PM us ideas, and there will be a A/N chapter up next, because I know half of you all don't even read these..._


	26. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey, Kara here.

Mattia and I have been talking, and we decided to change the title. She posted some things we came up with in the last chapter, but no one said anything about it. I thought that you all have been skipping the AN's, even though they are important.

One thing about the AN's on this story. They are different from other stories because they contain updates on Mattia or me. We both have cancer, so I thought it'd be a nice thing to add.

Another thing, most of the time, they have questions or things that we've asked.

Here are some important things:

We need someone to read over the chapters and correct any mistakes, and possibly add more stuff to the chapters to make them longer.

We need someone to at least give us some new title names.

We need someone to help us plan out what we have to do.

If you are interested in one of these, please PM me your email (you have to put spaces or something because it won't show up if you dont)

I swear, I will not give out your email, I just need help with these stories.

THANKS FOR READING!


	27. Chapter 29

**A/N: Heyyyooo! Another chapter for today! That would make two chapters in one night. Unfortunatley (spell check?) this will be a paragraph because I'm tired and I don't feel like typing.**

Rose's POV

I hated Edward for crawling back to that annoying human. I didn't hate Bella, she just had no respect for her human life! I envied the fact that she could have kids, and she was throwing that all away. I didn't feel bad for snapping the way I did at Edward, or making Bella cry. Don't say that I don't have a soul, because that's just ironic. I'm dead, you dumbasses, **(read AN at bottom) **of course I have NO SOUL! "Rose?" I heard a faint voice behind me.

Oh.

Fuck.

No.

**A/N: Okay, when she says 'dumbasses' please don't take that offensivly! I didn't mean to offend anyone. PLEASE REVIEW NEW TITLE NAMES FOR THIS STORY!**


	28. AN so much for a 30th chapter sigh

It's Mattia.

I can't do this anymore. I see how many people have VEIWED my story, but one ONE has reviewed! . ?! I updated with 2 chapters and a SUPER important authors note, and I get nothing! This is seriously pissing me off. I can't write if I have NOTHING to go on. I might end the story here if I don't get more reviews. I can't do it! I update and then I get critisim over PM's saying "Why would you do that type of plot?"

YOU NEVER REVIEWED OR PM'D ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE!

If I'm coming off rude, I'm sorry, but being in the hospital not able to get up out of bed or go ANYWHERE, reviews are the only things I have. I can't just keep having people hate on me and asking me why I did whatever when they never reviewed! Just take a minute of your life to REVIEW! If you think that'd be a waste, try being in my situation.

I've teased about this so many times, but this story might LITERALLY be discontinued. I can't do it, and Kara actually quit from writing with me! So, I'm back where I started.

Another thing, if I seriously keep getting people PMing me saying "Your faking cancer".. I'm going to LOSE it! I'M NOT! SHUT THE LIVING HELL UP ALREADY! Jesus! (if your highly Christian, and that offended you, sorry...)

So, there it is. My AN...


	29. Chapter 31 and a VERY important AN!

**HOLY**

**SHIT!**

**YES YES YES YES YES YES! GUYS! IM CANCER FREE! BOOOYAAAAHHHHH! **

**Fair warning, there is a chance it could come back, so dont get too excited. I'm home! My last chemo was yesterday, and lemme tell you, I WAS SO SICK!**

**I wanna give a HUGEE thank you to Emmy1995! She is always reviewing whenever she has time and says positive things. Guys, litterally, check out her stories! .AMAZING!**

**Okay, so the rating might change because people have been PMing me about a lemon in the story, and I really can't write those. If you can, PLEASE tell me! I really need someone. Also, a little message to Emmy1995**

**Okay, so, I really need someone to check over my stories and make them longer. I'll email a chapter to you and I'll see what you can do! Sound good? **

**Okay, EVERYONE! **

**I**

**NEED**

**NEW**

**TITLE**

**NAMES**

**FOR**

**THIS**

**STORY!**

**I don't know how many times I have to say it FOR IT TO GET THROUGH TO ALL OF YOU! I REALLY NEED NEW TITLE NAMES! **

**Okay, so on with the chapter!**

Edward's POV

Rosalie is dead. If we weren't in a hospital, I would kill her right now.

"Rose!" I shouted. Bella had followed me. She weakly said Rose, scaring me a little.

"WHAT!?" Rose yelled. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"You better cross your fingers I don't kill you right here!" I said, getting in her face. She backed away, knowing I was mad. "I wish you'd understand Bella is _dying! _So when you say she has no respect for her human life, think of the last minutes of _yours!" _I hissed. Emmett came running out.

"Rose said what?" he asked.

"I hated Edward for crawling back to that annoying human. I didn't hate Bella, she just had no respect for her human life! I envied the fact that she could have kids, and she was throwing that all away. I didn't feel bad for snapping the way I did at Edward, or making Bella cry." I qouted **(s****pelling?). **

"ARE YOU KIDDING? BELLA IS THROWING ALL OF HER HUMAN LIFE AWAY? ROSE, SHE IS DYING! SHE COULD BE DEAD IN A MATTER OF MONTHS AND YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL!?" Emmett growled, getting in her face.

"You hurt my little sister, and you didn't even care?" Jasper gasped. He loved Bella, he was so protective of her. I could always trust Jazz to stick up for my Bella.

"Guys, now is not the time or place to handle things!" Carlisle said, hugging a now sobbing Bella.

"Get a grip, pathetic human!" Rose hissed. Emmett grabbed her.

"We are going home. Now! We will finish things there," Emmett growled.

Edward's POV (still)

At home, Bella lay on the couch, a bucket beside her.

"You better NEVER say ANYTHING like that to my sister again!" Jasper screamed, Rose walking into the room.

"SHUT UP! YOU'VE ATTACKED HER BEFORE!"

"DO YOU THINK I MEANT TO? I AM TERRIFIED TO GO NEAR HER BECAUSE OF THAT! YOU JUST WANT TO CONSTANTLY HURT HER!"

Then Rosalie did something I never thought she'd ever do.

She lundged (spelling again..) at Bella.

**Soo, I was going to leave off there, but I thought I'd do more since I got 72 reviews! EEEEPPP!**

Edward's POV

Then Rosalie did something I never thought she'd ever do.

She lundged (spelling again..) at Bella.

"NO!" I screamed. Jasper got infront of Bella and pushed her to the floor. Bella was crying again, probably more from all of the yelling than anything. Rose hissed, and Esme ran over to Bella, trying to get her to stop hyperventalating (UGH! Spelling?).

"Bella, please, breath. Hun, your going to pass out!" Esme said. Bella was still gasping for air.

"I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-ca-ca-can-can't b-b-b-r-ea-ea-th" Bella said, before passing out.

**Okay, so I'm leaving off there. I hope you liked it. REMEMBER! I NEED TITLE NAMES! Review!**

**I also won't be on this weekend because I'm going with my friend somewhere. :D Have a lovely weekend! I'll update as soon as I wake up in the morning, or possibly later.**


	30. AN for ALL OF MY STORIES! STORY ON HOLD!

**Okay, so Kara emailed me and said that she is not going to do the story with me anymore. She didn't like the PMs people had been sending her. I seriously REALLY need a beta! It's really urgent. Emmy1995, please send me your email over a PM. Anyone else that is interested, please tell me over a PM. From now on, the author notes are just going to be me unless I get a beta and she/he wants/needs to add a author's note. **

**A new chapter might be up later today, but it might not. I am currently having writers block... yippeee!**

**Sorry guys!**

**Story on hold for 2-5 days! **


	31. Another AN Im stupid and so is Kara

Wow, I'm an idiot.

I have so many chapters, I lose track of things. I forgot that Charlie was killed, and in chapter 27, I have Charlie and Jacob talking.. I am such an idiot. By the way, if you noticed, Kara had been on a while back saying SARA passed out and is in the hospital, blah blah blah...

She calls me by my middle name which IS Sara. I have no clue why she wrote it.. lol. My name is Mattia.. Mattia Sara... wow... that sounds stupid..


	32. Bad news, and stories still on hold

I have been having back pain and hip pain, and I ended up in the hospital. Remember how I said I was cancer free? Well, they found a NEW cancer, and it's neuroblastoma. The lukimia (ugh.. i think i spelled that wrong..) is gone, but the neuroblastoma is new. I have been getting scans, and chemo, and radiation, and EVERYTHINK! The stories are all on hold for another week or so.

Thanks, guys!

And just so you know, the luekimia cancer cells that were in my bone marrow aren't there, and they are 99% sure that that cancer is gone. When we did scans, we noticed a tumor and it as neuroblastoma. If you want to say that I'm faking, just don't because I don't need it right now.


	33. I'm So Sorry Please read :(

Hey, guys. It's me. I'm fine, I'm alive. Don't worry.

I'm currently in remission, which means the cancer is under control so I won't need chemo or anything until it comes back. I've lost my muse for this story, but I am currently writing another Twilight story which WILL be up later. Sorry guys!

If you want me to continue the story, I will IF I get 5 reviews. That's a promise.

Also, if you would like to take over the story, PM me and we'll talk about it.

Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story!


End file.
